Drinks After work
by Ahubbard676
Summary: The three dark lords have been a little busy and haven't had enough time to relax and so, for one night they relax and have fun! One-shot


Drinks after work one-shot

A/N: so I only just thought of this and probably wont do to well because, well there is a lot of information left out about who the three dark lords were exactly but this is my one shot of all three of them getting together for a drink after defeating alucard.

The three sat at a wooden table at a local pub that served the finest meed in the land, it had been a while since the three had all sat down and relaxed together. Akasha Bloodriver, Tenmei Mikogami, and Touhou Fuhai were all sitting down and talking to each other about their life's so far. "excuse me waitress can we get three more this way?" Touhou asked, as the girl turned around and walked away he bent down and looked up the waitress skirt with a blush and a smile on his face.

"what are we going to do with you?" Mikogami asked shaking his head and glancing over at the beautiful Akasha who was holding in a giggle. It had been almost three years since the three had just relaxed and had a drink, it was almost as if she had missed the pervy ways of Touhou. Akasha was wearing a nice elegant dress that made her feel like a woman, since she had fought alucard she has been feared and most men forgot that she was still a woman.

Touhou was wearing a robe with a black tight shirt underneath, he didn't mind the fear actually it showed how much people should respect him. Then there was Mikogami, he wore a type of jacket with a hood that always covered his face, he was once an assassin before the battle with alucard and had changed in may ways since the battle. "The three dark lords, its strange isn't it?" Akasha asked making both of her close friends look at her.

"before the battle with alucard we didn't know each other, complete strangers and now look at us now!" the two men looked at her then at each other. The waitress had finally came back with the meed for the three friends. "I propose a toast, to the three dark lords!" Touhou said as he grabbed his glass and put it in the air. Akasha grabbed hers and did the same, Mikogami followed the other two and they hit there glasses together like true friends.

The three downed their drinks and ordered more, the time they spent together was nothing short of fun. Stories were told and laughs were exchanged, the night was young and there was something that they all wanted to do.. that was be normal for a while. Touhou was being a pervert as always as she grabbed one of the waitresses butts, only to slapped by both the waitresses and Akasha who was now a little tipsy.

Touhou fell over from the two girls slap, on the ground he couldn't stop laughing. When he sat up he looked at Mikogami who had three girl all around him. One on his lap and the other two hanging on his shoulders. "oh, your just so handsome and mysterious, come on just one kiss!" the waitress that was on his lap said moved closer to his lips.

"you bastard!" Touhou yelled pointing at Mikogami, Touhou jumped over the wooden table and tackled Mikogami knocking both of them on the ground. Akasha sat there smiling with a blush red face, there was a man looking at her from across the room and he was kinda cute, she thought about it and stood up. Her balance wasn't great as she stumbled her way the man.

"Hi there!" Akasha said as she put her arm around the man, "ahhh, don't kill me!" the man yelled as she ran away from Akasha. "take this you bastard!" Touhou yelled as he stood up from the ground and fell on Mikogami with a flying elbow! Akasha walked over to the two with a killing intent in her eyes.

"you guys need to learn you place!" Akasha yelled as she kicked the two frightened men who were now holding each other and apologizing as the flew across the room. Yep just a relaxing night out for the three dark lords!

A/N: I don't know I liked it and I hope you guys did, if you did like it and would like to have another story about how the three dark lords came together then tell me in a review! Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
